


A mother's love

by Writingflufforbust



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingflufforbust/pseuds/Writingflufforbust
Summary: Lucy speaks to Simon but no one has heard herA poem
Relationships: Lucy Salisbury & Simon Snow, Mitali Bunce & Lucy Salisbury, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 13





	A mother's love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I have been stuck at  
> my home so enjoy this poem. The characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. The poem is strictly just my idea.

My rosebud boy you have grown up without me.  
I have wander through the wall's of Watford  
Looking at relics older than my own mother....  
How is my mother?  
I wonder how she is doing.  
Simon you would have loved to met her.  
The cakes she has made.  
You would have eaten them all.  
you freckled face smiling with your mouth full of cake.  
The memories we would have made with Davy.  
Your first words.  
Your first wand.  
meeting your extended family.  
Me and Davy meeting your friends. Taking the first family photo The three of us together  
A famliy  
My rosebud boy Im so sorry.  
You deserve more than this.

My Simon. My star My rosebud boy  



End file.
